Truth
by Swirlums
Summary: LL. Part 4 (the end..finally)
1. Arrrrgh!

Disclaimer: As much I would like to own these fabulous people, I don't..so..*shrug*  
Spoilers: None..so far.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: I am SUCH a Java Junkie!  
  
  
Part 1....  
  
  
  
"Hey, Luke." Lorelai Gilmore chirped as she plopped herself down at the counter of Luke's Diner.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Ooooohhhh, you're talkative this morning!" Lorelai teased. Luke gave her an irritated once over and raised a bemused eyebrow.  
  
"You talk enough for both of us." He shot back wryly.  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but grin.   
  
"Ahhhh, but that's part of my charm." Luke rolled his eyes. "So..it's quiet in here, huh?" Lorelai stated, looking around. The diner was completely empty.  
  
"Lorelai..it's.." Luke consulted his watch. "6:13am. On a Saturday. In Star's Hollow. They don't even roll the sidewalks out until at least 8am."  
  
"Did you just make a joke?"  
  
"Yes." Luke deadpanned.   
  
"Wow." Lorelai breathed, mock amazement dripping from her voice. "Who knew?"  
  
Luke, obviously annoyed, began wiping down table legs.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be annoying the sandman?"  
  
"Been there, done that. I woke up and decided I wanted nothing more then to come here and annoy the flannel man."  
  
"Well, it's working."  
  
"Woo hoo! Step one of my mission is complete."  
  
Luke shuddered to ask, but asked anyway.  
  
"What is step two?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..pleasepleaseplease?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll leave the moment you give it to me."  
  
Luke seemed to consider her argument, and then..  
  
"No."  
  
Lorelai stood up and wandered over to where Luke was diligently scraping gum from underneath a table, and leaned down so she was face to face with him.  
  
"Come on." she pouted.   
  
Luke stared at her in disbelief, and then stood up suddenly.  
  
"You are the single most irritating person I have ever met, you know that? You drive me crazy! You come in here and poke and prod me until I am insane! You...arrrrgh..." Luke finished his rant lamely. Lorelai had the beginnings of tears in her eyes, and the sight of them nearly knocked him over. Oh damnohdamnohdamn....he mentally slapped himself repeatedly. Slouching into a chair, he opened his mouth to apologize, but was interrupted by a quavery voice.  
  
"It's ok. I'll go. I should go get Rory out of bed and feed her like the good little mother that I am. Granted, we have no food because I forgot to go to the supermarket, but I think there are Pop Tarts..." Lorelai babbled, swiping at her eyes.   
  
"Lorelai..." Luke tried, but she was already at the door. "Lorelai! Wait.." Before he could stop himself, he'd bounded toward her and caught her hand tightly. She tried to tug her hand out of his, but he had no intention of letting her go quite yet. "Lorelai..I..."  
  
When she turned to face him, he lost all recollection of what he had been trying to say. She looked broken. Tears ran soundlessly into the corners of her mouth, and her eyes were so sad he couldn't look into them. Instead, he took a tremulous breath and pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. She shivered and he held her more tightly. Her wet face was pressed against his chest, and his hand was tangled in the hair at the back of her head. "There is something I should say. I was going to wait, but..well, it sort of explains things..and.." The phone began to ring, startling both of them. Lorelai looked up at Luke, her eyes open wide, and then in one fluid move, she was out of his arms and out the door. He watched her nearly run down the street, then turned away from the window, fingering the wet front of his shirt where her face had been mere seconds ago. He did not bother to answer the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry guys. I'm not much of a writer. But, I try, and that is all that counts, right? *grin* Anyhoo..stay tuned for part 2. 


	2. Breakfast?

Lorelai walked quietly into her house, dropped her purse and keys onto the kitchen table and immediately checked the contents of the fridge. Half a carton of sour milk, prehistoric leftover pizza, and a jar of relish. Definitely not breakfast. After a few moments of quick thought, she knocked gently on Rory's bedroom door. "Rory..you awake?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She opened Rory's bedroom door an inch and peered in.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Reading."   
  
"Ahhhhhhh. No surprise there." Lorelai entered the bedroom and marvelled for the millionth time over what a great kid she had. Rory was snuggled under her covers with a book, looking sleepy and flushed. Lorelai smiled and crawled under the covers with her. "Good book?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory put the book down and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was..out." Lorelai replied, a sudden tiredness in her voice.  
  
"You ok?"   
  
"Yep." Lorelai lied. "Hey, you up for some breakfast, Einstein?"   
  
"Sure, but we don't actually have anything edible in the house." Rory wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Which is precisely why we are going out." Lorelai added, making a mental note to go to the supermarket on Monday.  
  
"Luke's?" Rory queried innocently.  
  
"Ummmmmm..no." Lorelai began to pick at a semi loose thread on Rory's comforter. "I was thinking we could go to Al's."  
  
  
  
"But, today is Saturday and Al has his abbreviated menu. Luke has blueberry pancakes." Rory pouted.  
  
"We are not going to Luke's." Lorelai said quietly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just because, ok?" The words were said a little more harshly then Lorelai had meant, and Rory blinked in surprise. "Sorry, hon..I have had a rough morning."  
  
"It's ok, Mom. We don't need to go to Luke's. Al's is great. In fact, I hear he has excellent muffins." Rory hugged Lorelai gently, beginning to get an idea of where her mother had been that morning.  
  
"Thanks, kiddo. Have I told you what a fabulous daughter you are lately?"  
  
"Every day."   
  
Lorelai nodded then stood up suddenly, pulling Rory up with her.  
  
"All right. Get dressed! I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Meet me at the front door in ten minutes?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Lorelai grinned at Rory, and then left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The grin disappeared the moment the door clicked shut.  
  
  
  
  
Roughly ten minutes and one missing shoe later, Lorelai and Rory were ready to face breakfast at Al's. Lorelai had changed clothes, thanks to a neurotic need to start the day fresh, and felt marginally better. She had even managed to muster up a wee bit of enthusiasm over the idea of breakfast. She was dying for a cup of coffee, and could hardly wait for that first sip. Granted it wouldn't be as good as..  
  
"Luke!" Rory yelped in surprise. "What are you doing here? I mean..nice to see you..great, even..but..I am babbling. Going to stop now."   
  
Luke looked incredibly uncomfortable. Two styrofoam cartons and a coffee carafe filled a bag that hung precariously on one arm, while a tray that held two large cups of coffee balanced on the other arm. It was also obvious that he carried his heart on his sleeve.  
  
"I brought breakfast." Luke said, daring a quick look at Lorelai. "And coffee. Lots of coffee." 


	3. Pennies From Heaven

Same disclaimers, etc...  
A little spoiler from "The Breakup, Part 2"  
  
  
  
Lorelai recovered from her initial shock at seeing Luke and stepped forward to take part of his load. Taking charge of all things coffee, she went back into the house. Luke still stood outside, not sure if he was invited to follow. Rory stood beside him, a look of pure confusion on her face.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What are you guys waiting for?" Lorelai shouted through the still open door. "C'mon!"  
  
Luke and Rory glanced at each other and then followed Lorelai's voice into the kitchen. The first thing Luke noticed was the fact that the tea kettle was on the stove. The second thing? There were three plates on the table. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and tried to look casual.  
  
"Uh..I need to get back to the diner. I just wanted..I felt.." Luke did not do casual very well.  
  
The tea kettle began to shriek and Lorelai put a tea bag into a smilie faced mug, then poured the contents of the kettle over it. "No, Lorelai..I really need to.."  
  
"No, you don't." Lorelai put the cup of tea in Luke's hands and led him to the table. Luke reluctantly sat down, and when he was firmly established in his seat, Lorelai bent over and whispered in his ear. "I'm not mad at you."  
  
A small smile spread over Luke's face, and he tried to hide it by sipping his tea, which looked ridiculous as his mug kept smiling for him. This went unnoticed by Lorelai, but Rory caught it and shot a confused look at Luke. He grinned back at her, suddenly elated. He was not a pariah in the Gilmore household, and for that, he was eternally grateful.  
  
  
  
An hour and a half passed, and breakfast had gone off without a hitch. There had been way too much food. A slave to his guilt, Luke had made a little of everything on the breakfast menu, and then topped it off with a huge stack of blueberry pancakes.   
  
"Wow. I'm going to bust! Rory, roll me to the couch." Lorelai groaned, patting her tummy. "I feel like that kid in "Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory"..the one that turns into the big blueberry."  
  
"Well, you should! I have never seen anyone pack away so many blueberry pancakes." Rory teased.  
  
"Do not say the word pancake in my presence."  
  
"Pancake."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Pancake, pancake, pancake!"  
  
"Cruel child."  
  
Rory stood up and kissed her mother.   
  
"Is it ok if I go to Lane's?"  
  
"Sure..what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Not much. She needs help with a project." Rory shrugged.  
  
"Well, have fun, sweets." Lorelai watched as Rory quickly cleared the dishes from the table.  
  
"I will. You, too."  
  
Lorelai mock glared at her daughter, and Rory smirked back at her. "See ya, Luke."  
  
"See ya, Rory." Luke said warmly.  
  
Rory seemed to consider something for a moment, then shyly bent forward and kissed Luke's cheek.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast." Rory said quickly, and then she was gone.  
  
Lorelai stared after her in disbelief, her mouth hanging open. Luke nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
"S-she has never..not even Max.." Lorelai said mostly to herself. She looked up at Luke and laughed out loud. The poor guy was blushing. "Sorry about that, Luke. She doesn't usually do that."  
  
"No..it was nice." And it had been. He'd had a sudden fatherly instinct. A pang of love so strong he'd nearly been bowled over by it. He'd felt it once before when he'd put Dean in a headlock for hurting Rory. He would have done anything for that kid, though he'd never been able to name the emotion that Rory stirred in him before. But, there it was. Love. Not to mention her mother. Her beautiful, witty, charming mother. He adored both of his girls. His girls...  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Lorelai asked lightly.  
  
"Oh..uh.." Luke stammered. "I..uh..is that a crack in the wall there?"  
  
"No. Cobweb."  
  
"Oh." Luke suddenly found his hands very interesting. "Lorelai..I'm really sorry about this morning."  
  
"I know. So am I..and thanks for breakfast. We almost went to Al's.."  
  
Luke forgot himself for a moment and stood up.  
  
"Al's????? That guy is a real.." He caught himself just in time, and slumped back down in the chair. "Lorelai..you have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"I can be very annoying, though. I come from a very long line of annoying women. Rory will follow in my footsteps." Lorelai said, almost proudly.  
  
"I like your mother." Luke stated simply, and Lorelai made a face at him. "Look..you don't annoy me. I don't know why I said that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't even know why what you said bothered me so much." Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him out of his chair and into a playful hug. "Maybe because it was so early."  
  
"Maybe because I was such a jerk." Luke added, pulling out of the hug.  
  
"Maybe because.." Luke leaned in and gave Lorelai a quick, but sweet, kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Maybe you should be quiet."  
  
Lorelai's head began to spin. What had just happened? Whatever it had been, she'd liked it. Very much. A mischievous smile played at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Luke hadn't expected this. He'd meant it to be a friendly kiss, but realised too late that a kiss between them could never be just friendly. His heart had almost exploded because of one tiny little peck on the mouth.  
  
"Raincheck?"   
  
"Definitely." Lorelai grinned, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh..hey, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna come to movie night tonight? I mean...I chatter throughout the entire movie and everything..." Luke put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Mmmmmmphhh." came Lorelai's very romantic reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Writing fanfic is fun...*grin*  
:P 


	4. Popcorn

Luke pulled into the Gilmore driveway at half past 8, and couldn't quite bring himself to get out of his truck right away. He rolled down his window, and sat back in the seat. His knees actually felt weak, his stomach..a tad queasy, his palms more than a little clammy.  
  
"Get a grip on yourself.." Luke whispered under his breath, pressing his palms against his eyes in an effort to get them to refocus. "It's only Lorelai..just..Lorelai."  
  
Somehow that thought wasn't at all comforting, but Luke smiled softly to himself and looked at the house he would soon be entering. The kitchen light was on, and he could see the object of his apprehension bustling around inside. Her shadow appeared to be making popcorn, and Luke's smile widened. He didn't particularly like popcorn, but knew that he would eat three bowls of the stuff if she wanted him to.  
  
He glanced at the flowers on the seat beside him, and then at the flickering, blue light shining from her livingroom window, and it was almost too much for him. He was really going to do it. He was going to make it out of the truck, knock on her door, very nonchalantly give her the flowers he'd taken hours to pick out. Maybe..just maybe..he'd kiss her again. A real kiss. Not directly after the flowers, though. He wanted to see her bury her nose in them..to watch her eyes smile above them..  
  
(...to wait until he could taste the popcorn on her lips...)  
  
That thought in his mind, he peered into the window again. Shadow Lorelai was dancing to music Luke couldn't hear, and he had a sudden urge to be inside, dancing with her in the amber light of her kitchen. Instead, he dropped his forehead onto the steering wheel. What if she didn't want to dance with him? What if..she hated flowers? What if--  
  
There was a tap on his shoulder. His head shot up from its resting place (which had been, he realized with a pang of embarrassment, directly on the horn) and his eyes met Rory's.  
  
His heart rate slowed slightly.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Hey Rory." Luke smiled, but it was somewhat strained.  
  
"You ok? You look a little..nervous."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Luke ran a shaky hand through his hair and wished he'd worn his baseball cap. "Great."  
  
"Well.." Rory reached back into the truck and patted Luke's back. "She knows you're here now. The horn was a good touch.."  
  
"Verrrry funny." Luke muttered, and grinned despite himself. Rory grinned back.  
  
"You'd better go in. She's waiting for you." Rory began to walk down the driveway.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to Lane's. I just came home to get a few more books. I'm going to spend the night there."  
  
Nodding, Luke grabbed the flowers and finally got out of his truck.  
  
"You ok with..all of this? I mean.."  
  
Rory stopped walking for a moment, and turned back around to face Luke. She was beaming.  
  
"There could be nothing more perfect, Luke. Now..go inside. My charming mother can smell fear, you know."   
  
Luke laughed and waved at her retreating form, then turned and walked toward the house.  
  
Lorelai was waiting for him on the porch, and he moved toward her in a dreamy way, as though she'd somehow lassoed him and was pulling him in, or...  
  
...like he was a compass, and she was magnetic north.  
  
And, then he was standing in front of her, one hand deep in his pocket, the other extending the bouquet of flowers (every variety of red flower he could think of) that matched her sparkly scarlet shirt. He watched her take them and bury her nose among the blossoms, just as he'd known she would.   
  
"Hi." he said quietly as he slipped his newly empty hand into his other pocket. He knew he'd pull her against him if he didn't bind his hands somehow.  
  
"Hi." she whispered into the flowers. There was a smile in her voice.  
  
"You're uncharacteristically quiet."  
  
"So are you."  
  
They stared at each other silently for a few moments, until Luke cleared his throat and motioned toward the door.  
  
"You want to go in?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Not yet. Just..wait a second..." Without taking her eyes off of his, she reached behind her, set the flowers on a bench, then leaned so close he could smell her lip gloss. "I'm cashing in my raincheck."  
  
"Wh–a" Luke managed to utter before Lorelai's lips gently touched his.  
  
The kiss was careful at first..so sweet that Luke thought he was going to pass out. When she wrapped her arms around him and whispered coyly against his mouth that she didn't have any pockets to hide her hands in, Luke amended that thought.   
  
Death was entirely possible.   
  
His hands miraculously found their way out of their hiding places and rested firmly against her lower back, deepening the embrace, and the kiss..when a loud catcall made both of them nearly jump out of their flushed skin. Lorelai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Babette." she growled ominously.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"That had to have been Babette." Both turned toward Babette's house, and sure enough, she was standing on her porch. Lorelai put her hands on her hips and glared at her neighbor. "Peeping Tom!!" she shouted..  
  
Babette laughed. "S'ok, kids. I'm going inside now. I have a few phone calls to make, anyway." She motioned with her hand for them to go on, and then practically skipped into the house.  
  
Lorelai stared in disbelief at Babette's empty porch a few seconds longer.  
  
"The whole town will know tomorrow morning." she said, smiling wryly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"That's ok with you?"  
  
Luke nodded and kissed her quickly.   
  
"It's perfectly ok with me. Now..c'mon. Let's go in before the entirety of Star's Hollow  
  
sets up camp on your front lawn."  
  
When she'd turned away from him to go inside, he licked his lips..and consequently grinned as he followed her.  
  
She'd already been into the popcorn. 


End file.
